The present invention relates to pets that consume food or water too quickly potentially leading to health problems. Some of these health problems include acid reflux, neck pain, arthritis, mega esophagus, gastric dilation-volvus and others. Most conventional elevated pet food bowls are fixed in height, which does not allow a petro use the elevated pet food bowl at multiple stages of growth. Further, even adjustable height elevated pet food bowls lack a mechanism to measure and slow the intake of food or water. Therefore, there exists a need for a pet food bowl that has adjustable elevation and provides a means to measure and slow the intake of food or water by a pet. In this way, the pet food bowl can minimize the risk of a pet becoming afflicted with health problems due to improper consumption of food and water.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to pet feeders. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to a pet bowl that fits into an elevated tabletop structure. These devices, however, fail to disclose a bowl having an impediment attached to the base of a bowl with a propeller removably secured to the impediment.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing rail mounted table devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.